Vacation
by Nicollette
Summary: Draco goes with his father for a summer vacation away from home. Draco is glad to be out and hopes to meet someone special and he does it with a success, but what if he falls for her friend Hermoine.
1. Meeting someone unexpected

Watching out the wide window Draco took a deep breath, he had know idea where his father and him were going. "Um. Father?" Draco took a deep breath as he asked looking into his fathers gray eyes. "What?" He sneered at Draco, accidentally spitting in his face.   
  
'Nice he spit at me' Draco thought as he stared at him and shook his head no as saying 'Never mind father.' Father turned his head and went back to looking deep into his paper work. Draco sighed as he missed the 'hero' he once new when he was a little boy.   
  
He missed his fathers good side, he missed his mothers cheery face coming up the stairs of the manor with a smile on her face. Now all he sees is his mother crying or sitting in a dark corner. Draco lived in a hell and had no idea how to get out of it. Draco was kind of glad to get out of his house, but then again he loved his mother and hated to leave her alone in that some what of a hell house, but if father was gone then maybe his mother might be a little better. Draco thought of all these things as they passed the swaying trees in the distance. Soon Mr. Malfoy and Draco pulled up to a large white building. They pulled to the large, long driveway with a sign hanging over it saying "Hazel's Hotel"   
  
Draco crinkled his nose 'A Hotel?' he thought thinking also that his dad might be mad (crazy) taking him to a hotel then suddenly he blurted it out on accident.   
  
"Father a Hotel?" Draco widened his eyes as he covered his mouth. He hated questioning his father because after he would probably get a lecture and Draco hated those. "Yes, a hotel I thought me and you needed to get out of that house for a while and check out something nice." Draco took a deep breath and smiled 'Nice?' he thought, he looked around seeing that that white building actually had some mud splattered on it and that he didn't think that it was going to be that nice.  
  
Soon lost in his thoughts Draco realized that the car had stopped and everyone was out. "Now what?" He asked himself out loud as he stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against the car and leaned his head back onto the roof forcing his head to look into the sky. He smiled and his sensitive side came over him, 'I haven't looked into the sky for a long time, it's beautiful' He finally decided to take his head off the car when all of a sudden something struck his nose.  
  
"Oh." He heard a shrill as he held his now bleeding nose. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry." He looked up to see a girl standing there, but couldn't really see her, she had a very worried look on her face. He took his hands from his nose and noticed her striking beauty. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he wanted to stroke her long golden blonde hair, 'almost as blonde as his' he thought, he noticed her piercing hazel eyes, and her short skinny body.  
  
He heard a giggle as he came out of his little trance. "I'm guessing your all right." She said as she started to bend down and picked up a football. Then she smiled nodded and laughed, and walked away.  
  
"Wait." Draco shouted not really knowing that he did. She slowly turned around as her long hair blew in the slow moving wind. "Yes." She said as Draco started to walk over to her completely forgetting about his bleeding nose. "What's your name?" he asked as she smiled and said in a sweet loving voice, "My name is Gemini Hazel." She said as she smiled and then added , "But everyone else calls me Gemi" She said as he nodded with approval.  
  
"And you are?" She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh, I'm Draco….Draco Malfoy." She nodded with approval too knowing that maybe the week he was staying there wasn't going to be so dull.   
  
After he told her his name he expected the 'Oh you're a Malfoy.' and then they slowly back away, but she didn't she was different totally different.   
  
Draco decided to walk up to her and chat a little more with her. "So what was that, that hit me exactly." Draco asked with confusing know that he had never seen a ball like that.  
  
"Oh well it's a football." She said as she raised the brown ball up for Draco to see.  
  
Draco scratched his head in disbelief.  
  
"Interesting." Draco said with a smile and then just followed her to where she was going.  
  
"Your still here?" Gemi asked as Draco nodded. "Ok well I have to go, but it was really nice meeting you." She said as she went inside a huge building and left him standing out there empty inside.   
  
He decided that he was just going to sit down somewhere and he found himself sitting on a huge lump of a yellow thing 'This is so uncomfortable.' He thought to himself as he sat there and just collected his thoughts.   
  
He looked into a fenced in area and noticed the girl, Gemi, riding something and talking to another girl.   
  
"He is ok looking, but you know he isn't my type really maybe you should meet him." She said as the thing that looked like a unicorn, but no horn. 'That is one odd creature' Draco thought to himself again as he sat there waiting for her to bring her friend out.  
  
"Oh there you are." He looked up and saw Gemi, standing there smiling.  
  
"Here ,Draco." but she was interrupted, "Did you say DRACO!" He heard shout as the mysterious friend came out to show her self.  
  
"Granger!" He shouted as she smiled and shook her head. "You two know each other?" Gem said as she looked at Hermoine and she shook her head yes.   
  
"Well this is going to be an enjoyable summer." Hermoine said as Gemi laughed a little bit.   
  
HEy please review this i would really appricate it! 


	2. Getting a little mad at eachother

"Yeah we know each other he is only the biggest jerk ever born." Hermoine said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Draco shook his head in disgust at the site of her. "At least I don't think I know everything." Draco spat as Hermoine shook her head and smiled, "At least I get good marks." Hermoine said as Draco just breathed in "At least I'm not a filthy little mud blood." He spat as she shook her head back and forth.  
  
"You are just like your father thinking everyone who has muggle parents isn't anything, but newsflash I am someone and I always will be someone so get over it and I'm at hogwarts because for once in my life I am good at something!" She said as she looked at him and with a finish she said, "Oh, yeah have you looked at yourself in the mirror I am the one getting the good marks and look at me I'm just a mud blood and look your pureblood and you just plain suck." Draco stood there with his mouth wide open 'Granger telling me I am not good at something please!'   
  
He stood there and looked at her and said, "For your information, I am good at school, even though I don't show it I am." Draco was lying to himself and everyone around them.  
  
Hermoine just shook her head no and then Draco was tired of it so he slowly walked away not looking at the disgusted girls.  
  
'Great Granger ruined my plans with that hot girl!' Draco thought to himself. As he walked to the hotel not looking back.  
  
He walked up to the front desk and looked at the little man sitting behind it.  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Mr. Malfoy is in?" Draco asked as the little man looked at papers and said, "217." Draco went up the winding stairs and found the room and rapped on the door as no one came to the door.  
  
"Father if your in there its me." Draco said as he didn't get an answer.  
  
He pounded the front of his head into the door and slowly turned around and put his back to the door and slowly slid down the door.  
  
He watched the grandfather clock tick away as minutes became hours, with him just sitting there staring off into space slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
Draco was asleep for about an hour when he felt a slight tug on his shirt.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw a shadowy figure with long brown wavy hair looking worried.  
  
"Malfoy, are you ok?" came a voice as he looked up and saw it was Granger.  
  
"Fine." He said as he rubbed his eyes and looked around and saw it was completely dark.  
  
"Are you locked out of your room?" Hermoine asked as he shook his head yes with embarrassment.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Granger!" Draco said as he sat on the floor looking up at her.  
  
"You know what Malfoy, I was just trying to be nice to you, but you will never change will you." Hermoine said as she walked away and went to her door opened it and then slammed it loud making Draco jump a little.  
  
"Damn-it Draco you just have to be an asshole to everyone don't you." He said to himself out loud as he got up hitting his head.  
  
'Wait why am I sorry that I am being mean to her.' He thought as he headed down the winding stairs looking for the little man behind the desk.  
  
"Excuse me, but can I get an extra key to my room?" he asked as the little man must of remembered him from before and handed him a key to 217.   
  
He ran up the stairs and put the key into the hole and turned it and opened the door.  
  
He found himself in a huge room full of food and it even had a hot tub in the corner.  
  
"Wow." He said as he closed the door locked it and then went straight to the bed and fell asleep.  
  
please if you read this tell me what you think i need everyones opinions. 


	3. Hermoine and Draco get closer

Draco woke up the next morning to the bright sun light seeping through the brown colored blinds.  
  
He then got a glimpse of the ugly room, which he thought was so great yesterday.  
  
He slowly got up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes and got up to refresh himself.  
  
He walked over to his suitcase ,which sat on the floor, and he walked to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
He let the warm water hit his body as he washed the grease out of his hair.  
  
Hermoine woke up to a knock at the door. She quickly brushed her hair and ran to the door to see a door man standing there with a single red rose. "Who is it from?" She asked as she shook her head smiling and taking it.  
  
The doorman shrugged and walked away as Hermoine smiled and lifted the rose to her nose to get a smell.  
  
"I wonder who this is from?" She asked herself as she went back to her bed and got under the covers and read the note that was attached to the stem of the rose.  
  
Hermoine read the letter aloud, "Sorry for all the mean things I have done love, your secrete admirer." She gave a weird look. "Who could this be from?" She asked her self as she thought of all the people here who had ever done mean things to her.  
  
"MALFOY?!" She screamed as she ran to her door and opened it to find Malfoy standing there with a box of candies.  
  
"Um..thanks for the candy ,Hermoine." He said as he started to walked away.  
  
"Your welcome, but I didn't send you any candy." She said as he turned around with his blonde bangs in his gray eyes.  
  
"Oh well then." He said as Hermoine just got that he had called her Hermoine and not Granger.  
  
"You called me by my first name." She said looking at him nod his head 'yes'  
  
"I uh.. Guess I did." he said as he went to his door and then she said, "You didn't send me this rose did you?" She asked as he shook head in disgust.  
  
"No why would I send one of those to you?" He asked as she shook her head with disgust.  
  
"No I guess not." She then went down the hall and opened the trash can and threw the rose in there.  
  
She came back down the hall and then felt a hand on her arm. "Gr..I mean Hermoine, I'm-I'm sorry." He said as he opened his door leaving it open and went and placed the candy on his bed.  
  
Hermoine stood there with disbelief a Malfoy had said Sorry, she was in pure shock, she stood there with her mouth wide open.  
  
"What are you just going to stand there with your mouth open letting the flies open?" Draco said as she smiled and shook her head closing her mouth. "Uh. No." She said as she headed to her room.   
  
"You, know you can come in here if you want to It's kind of lonely." He said as she excepted and walked into the room noticing everything in there.  
  
"Wow, you have a hot tub?" She asked as he nodded saying 'yes' "That is awesome." She said as she went and sat on his extra couch.  
  
"So is this room all yours?" She asked as he laughed and said "Yeah, my father wouldn't be caught dead in a hotel room with me." He said throwing his arms in the air.  
  
"I'm sorry for asking." She said as she looked at the floor.   
  
"Hermoine, do you want something to drink?" He asked getting up and going to the tiny refrigerator.   
  
"Sure." she said as she stared at him bending over and getting something out.  
  
She couldn't take her eyes off his tight ass. "Granger, were you just checking me out?" He asked as he came and sat by her on the couch. She blushed a bright red and said, "No I was looking at the wall." She said looking the other way so he couldn't see she was blushing. "Yes you were I saw you, you were checking out my ass weren't you?" He asked as she laughed, "No I wasn't like I said I was looking at the wall, so can we drop it?" She said as her voice got higher as she got closer to finishing her sentence.   
  
"Sure, sure whatever." He said as he handed Hermoine her Pepsi.   
  
"Uh-thanks." Hermoine said as she took the Pepsi and opened it.  
  
She looked at Draco and laughed out loud. "You don't know how to open it do you?" Hermoine laughed as Draco spat, "I know how to open it, it's just I forgot for the time being." Draco said as he held it in his hands and then felt Hermoine reach over and take it.  
  
"I'll open it for you." She said as she lifted the silver tab up and then handed it to Draco and then he opened his mouth and aloud the liquid to flow down his throat.   
  
"Blaaa" came a sounds from Draco's mouth. Hermoine rolled with laughter.  
  
"I give that one a ten." She said as Draco looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
"You give that a ten?" He asked as she laughed and said, "Sorry it's a game me and my friends play when someone burps we rate it. It just kind of slipped." She said still laughing.  
  
"Oh." He said as he too started to laugh. Draco got up and went to the vacant bed and got the candy and sat on the bed.  
  
He opened the heart shaped box, throwing the lid on the floor, and dug into the candy taking several pieces and putting them in his mouth.   
  
"Want some?" Draco asked as Hermoine saw the chocolate coming out of Draco's mouth.  
  
She cringed her nose, "Um-no thanks it's all yours." "Good more for me." He said as he had successfully finished the hole box and threw it on the floor along with the lid.  
  
They just sat there for along time in silence, an awkward silence at that.  
  
"So?" Hermoine said trying to break the silence. Draco just looked at her from the bed and just shrugged.  
  
"Can I turn on the TV?" She asked as he looked at her again and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A TV?" He asked as she looked at him and said, "You seriously don't know any muggle things do you?" He shook his head 'no' "Why may I ask?" She said as he got up and said, "Well that is none of your business now is it?" He said as he put his unfinished Pepsi in the tiny fridge.   
  
That day Hermoine was actually sitting in Draco's room having a conversation with him and watching TV.  
  
"Well ,Draco, I suppose I should go you know it's eleven." She said as she reached up and stretched.   
  
He looked at her with pleading eyes and she sat back down. "I suppose I could stay a few more minutes. Soon enough Hermoine had drifted away, dropping her head to Draco's lap.  
  
Draco looked down in surprise, he then smiled and lifted her and placed her on the bed and then shut off the light and fell fast asleep. 


	4. accidently sleeping in Draco's room

Draco took a deep breath and fell asleep with Hermoine by his side, he never expected to be in bed with a mud blood. He just looked at her as she seemed to smile in her sleep as she dreamt.  
  
The next morning Draco woke up with Hermoine next to him. He looked down at her breathing in and out just watching her peaceful. Draco began to think maybe Hermoine 'Know it all' Granger wasn't that bad at all. He unwrapped himself from her clutches and went to head to the bathroom. Draco looked back and smiled as he saw her roll over to her stomach and sleep.  
  
He went to the bathroom and turned on the facet watching the cool water go down the drain and then cupping his hands he placed the water in his hands and then splashed his face to wake him up a little.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror with his pale complexion and his icy gray eyes almost looking scared of his own reflection. He never realized how scary and mean he actually looked till now.  
  
He slowly bent down to the towel on the rack and wiping the water droplets off his wet face.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom walking into the room and saw Hermoine sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the open window as the sun hit her fragile face. He walked over to her and sat down next to her as she looked at him tired.   
  
"So I guess I accidentally slept here last night." She said with a little laugh.  
  
"I uh.. Guess you did." He said as he looked at her and smiled too.   
  
They both just stared at each other for a minute or too looking as if they were going to gobble each others faces up or something.  
  
Hermoine looked at the floor and then got up knowing Draco's eyes were still on her every move.   
  
She walked over to the restroom to go to the bathroom. She got in the bathroom shut and locked the door and then sat on the toilet.  
  
She put her elbows on her knees and then thought 'I wish that he only knew'   
  
She then got off the toilet and flushed turning to the sink and washing her hands.  
  
Draco listened for her and thought 'I have always liked her but now that I am alone with her I want to tell her.'   
  
He kept his eyes locked on the door and watched as the doorknob turned and she stepped out looking refreshed.  
  
"Uh-Draco, I think I'm going to go to my room and get refreshed, but I guess I will see you later." She said as she dropped her head and slowly made her way to the door knob and turned it and walked out the door closing it behind her with care.   
  
She slowly made her way across the hall and opened her door and walked into her room.   
  
Draco watched with sad eyes as she left, he had never felt this way about anybody, and he wasn't going to let this feeling go!   
  
He slowly got up and went to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it feeling a force come onto him.   
  
"Sorry ,Draco." Hermoine said as Draco looked into her eyes and watched as they slowly drifted together and then at that very moment a tiny little voice came from no where.  
  
"Hermoine!" She shifted her weight to her two feet and looked at the little brown haired boy standing next to her.  
  
She smiled at the mysterious little boy and looked at Draco who had his left eyebrow raised.  
  
"Draco, this is my little cousin Matthew." She said as the little boy stuck out his hand and Draco cautious stuck out his and shook it. Hermoine gave a weak smile as Draco smiled too a little. Then as soon as the brat came the little brat left. "Sorry about my cousin he follows me everywhere." She said as she looked at him looking down at her.  
  
"So why did you come back?" Draco asked as her face turned red and she said, "Oh, I thought I left my purse in here, but I guess I didn't because I just remember where it was." Hermoine said as she turned and walked back to her room feeling Draco's eyes on her every move.  
  
"I'm sure you came back for your purse you just came to check out my ass again." He yelled across the hall laughing as she smiled and pointed at him and said "You caught me!" She laughed hard and went into her room leaving Draco standing in the door frame of his hotel room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry its so short but can you all please tell me what you think. 


	5. the white thing

Draco walked into his room thinking about how close he was to kissing her and how close they were together. He smiled as he realized that the moving little square box was still on, he went to the thing that Hermoine had used to turn it on, and pressed every button possible making it change to a different things on it. He finally found the big red button that said "off" and he pushed it and then the square thingy went off.  
  
He sat there after that staring at the TV thinking about his father and everything else in his life.   
  
Hermoine walked all the way into her room with a deep smile burning over her lips, she was so close, she had liked him for so long, but kind of knew it would never happen because Draco, hates her so much, or so she thought.  
  
Hermoine decided that she was going to jump in the shower to get cleaned up and then go riding with Gemi and Crystal, Gemi's little sister.  
  
Draco decided that he wasn't going to do anything special today, but probably sit on his ass like he does at his house. Draco plopped on his bed and looked up at the ceiling making shapes with the white pealing paint, he looked up and realized who he was seeing, Hermoine's face. He took a deep breath and decided that he was going to go out to explore the 'Hotel' place.  
  
Draco headed to the bathroom and got the comb and combed out the rates in his un gelled hair. Draco looked at himself in the mirror and smiled his pearly whites and then he headed out of the bathroom to hear a bang of a door across the hallway.  
  
Hermoine rushed out of her room with her special riding shoes on and then she went down the stairs with one thing on her mind, the hot the wonderful, Draco Malfoy.   
  
Draco ran to the drawers and selected a clean white shirt and then he closed the door ever so softly and then with no shirt on headed down the hallway.   
  
As he passed people he was getting strange looks from people, 'Maybe I should put my shirt on.' He thought to himself as he started to lift it over his head while going down the stairs. Then as the fought to get the shirt on discovered that his feet were no longer on the stairs but instead his whole body was rolling down the stairs.  
  
Hermoine heard screams as she looked behind her to see a white thing rolling at her with jeans, then after standing there she decided that she might want to run.  
  
Hermoine ran down the stairs and then turned around to see that the man that was a white thing was Draco Malfoy.   
  
Draco's head went black, he couldn't see anything, but he could hear the remarks being made, "Wh-what is that?" that's pretty much all he heard.  
  
Hermoine ran to Draco and helped him get his head out of the shirt.  
  
"Draco?" She screamed as she lifted his head and then slapped the side of his cheek.  
  
"One more minute mom, please." Hermoine laughed and said, "I think he is going to be all right."   
  
Hermoine on her one knee lifted Draco up and helped him to a chair, while him being black in the head.  
  
Hermoine rushed to the desk and got a glass of water and went to Draco, who had now opened his eyes but Hermoine didn't realize it, and then SPLASH, Hermoine had splashed him hoping that he would wake up. She suddenly realized that he was already awake.  
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were awake." She said as she put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing at a soaking wet Draco Malfoy.  
  
"That's ok." He said as his face was burning red from anger. Hermoine was expecting to get some insults from him, but they never came.  
  
Hermoine offered her hand and he took it as he got up. "So what were you doing coming down the stairs putting on a shirt?" She asked as he looked away, and she noticed that his face was getting red.  
  
"Oh is it my turn to say that you were checking me out?" She said with a laugh and saw him smile and he said, "Oh, yeah, I wanted to check you out, you caught me!" He rolled his eyes as they smiled at each other.   
  
"So what are you going to do today?" Draco asked Hermoine as she smiled and pointed outside and said, "Horseback riding, ever done it?" She asked him as he said "What is Hornebickracking?" She laughed and said, "Horseback riding, come on I'll show you." She took his arm as he felt a little dizzy, but went along with it.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone I would like to say thanks a lot for all the reviews!!! keep them coming lol 


	6. A first

Hermoine drug him to the building were Gemi had first disappeared to when he had first came to this place.  
  
"Now ,Draco, this is a horse." She said as she softly patted the long white nose of the horse.  
  
Draco gave it a weird look and hesitated to put his hand up to it's nose and pet it. "Draco, it is not going to bit you." Hermoine said with a smile as Draco still hesitated in petting it.   
  
Draco started to get more into petting the horse and then found himself with his face right next to the pure white horse.   
  
He decided that the horse was getting a little bothered by his white pale face on his so Draco backed off and then turned around expecting to see a smiling Hermoine, but instead there was no one there.  
  
'Great she left me.' He thought to himself. Then there was a little clicking sound to his right and turned around to see Hermoine's long hair flowing in the wind as she came riding on a brown polk-a-dotted horse.  
  
"Sorry I left you, I had to go find this beauty." She said with a smile as her left foot swung over the horse and then her right foot in the foot hole, and with that she gave a jump and was down holding onto a rope and then coming toward Draco.   
  
"This is Rocky." She said as she patted the pure white one, "That's who your going to be riding." Draco gave her a strange look and then throw a finger up and said, "Whoa, I thought I was going to watch you ride, no one ever said anything about me riding!" He said as she laughed.  
  
"Draco, seriously you need to get out more, have a sense of adventure!" She said as she walked away tying the horse she had up.  
  
Then she walked into a wooden looking square and came out with a saddle.   
  
"This is what you sit on." She said as she brought tons of things out and placed them on the horse.  
  
Finally maybe after ten minutes she had everything possible on that horse. "Are you ready?" She asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
"I guess, but I have know idea what I'm doing." He said as she walked over to his horse, untied it and then slowly walked it toward the outside.  
  
Then with a miracle Hermoine had showed Draco how to mount one and then with a push he was on.   
  
"Oh, I think I'm going to fall." He said as he slowly started to hug the horse around the neck.  
  
"Keep your back straight or you will fall." Hermoine said as she came up beside him and looked at him as his back straightened and then he looked around slowly as he rose.   
  
Draco smiled as Hermoine was talking about how to control the horse.  
  
Then when he least expected it she speed off on the horse leaving Draco left in her dust fumes.   
  
Draco got a little pink in his face and then slowly turned his horse in circles trying to run in the direction Hermoine was racing to.   
  
Hermoine smiled as she looked back to the circling Draco. She slowly trotted off back toward him and then was at his side with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Weren't listening?" She asked as he rolled his eyes, "I was listening, I just forgot." He said as Hermoine rolled her eyes and said, "Sure whatever."   
  
"So is this what you do in your spare time, ride these over sized dogs?" He asked as she gave out a giggle, "These, Draco, are horses, now say it with me Horse!" She said as he gave his unbearable smirk.   
  
Draco just rolled his eyes as he smiled and looked at her. "So are you ready to go riding." Hermoine asked as she showed Draco how to slowly trot along.  
  
"I'm only ready when your ready." Draco said as Hermoine started to trot away.  
  
She swished her head back and then looked at him and smiled and shouted, "Coming?" He laughed and then kicked the sides of the horse and headed off in the direction that Hermoine was riding toward.  
  
"I see you finally caught up." She laughed looking to her side to see the wonderful Draco on her side.  
  
"Your not as bad as I thought you would be." Hermoine said smiling as they slowly came to a calm trot.   
  
"Was that a compliment?" Draco asked she smiled and never thought about it and said, "Yeah, do you have a problem with it?" Draco was shocked and smiled and said, "No not really, I just never…." "Never expected to here it from me?" She asked as he nodded her head.  
  
"Oh." She said as she just looked away. Hermoine had no idea what to say now, her liking Draco was going to escape her lips on accident, and it might have slipped through that last compliment.   
  
Draco looked a little concerned and he ran in front of her horse and stopped both of the horses.  
  
He jumped down tied his horse up and went to Hermoine's side. "Er- You ok?" He asked as she looked up realizing that she had stopped.  
  
"Draco, I have a secrete, but if it gets out I think my new found friend will hate me." She said as Draco looked confused.  
  
"Go ahead and tell me your problem." He said as he went to untie his horse and mount it again.  
  
He started to slowly bring the horse to Hermoine's side. "There is only one way I could possibly tell you and its like this." She said as she slowly leaned over and passonitly kissed him.   
  
Please tell me what you think! Read and Review I really like the reviews!!!! lol 


	7. a second

After I pulled away I realize what I had done and then stared at his stunned face.  
  
"Sorry, I." Said and then I kicked my foot on the horses side and ran away.   
  
"I can't believe I just kissed him!" She said as she hit her head with her fist lightly as she shook her head.   
  
"I can't believe she kissed me." Draco said as his jaw was dropped with shock.  
  
Hermoine rode away with a million thoughts running through her heads.   
  
Draco rode his horse back to the stable hopefully he would run into her there and then he could tell her that maybe he didn't dislike that kiss, maybe, just maybe, Mr. Draco Malfoy loved the touch of her soft lips. Hermoine rushed to put her horse away and run away from the embarrassment. She hurried and got out just in time.  
  
Draco trotted back to the stable and tied his horse up, hoping that someone would take care of his horse, because he had know idea what he was suppose to do.  
  
Hermoine walked into her room slamming the door behind her. She walked over to her bed with her head in the clouds, finally after years of torched she had finally kissed the hottest guy she had ever met.   
  
Draco jogged up the stairs up to his room knowing if he went to Hermoine's room he might throw his arms around her and do something he might regret the next day. So he decided that he didn't want to have to do that.  
  
She walked down the stairs to see what seemed to be Draco's father sitting in a circle with some other people just looking down at two bodies, she ran down the stairs and pushed her way through that crowd to realize her parents were left to be two bloody bodies.  
  
"No!" She screamed loudly over and over again as her hand went to her mouth in disbelief.   
  
"Mom?" She yelled as she bent down to the limp head. "What in the fuck did you do to her?" She screamed as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"What the fuck did you do?" She said now whispering it as she looked at the burning smile on his face. He never said anything he just stared at her with fire in his eyes, like he was getting ready to pounce her like a cat on a mouse.  
  
Then they started moving for her! "Get the hell away from me!!" She yelled as they came closer and closer!  
  
"Oh, god, please save me!" She whispered as she was now backed in a corner on her knees praying to the heavens.  
  
She jolted up from her sleep, sweat dripping from her pores. She looked around realizing that she wasn't in a corner staring death in the face.   
  
"Praise the lord." She whispered as she looked at her clock reading 3:30 am.   
  
"Damn, I hate bad dreams." She said aloud as she ran her hand through her sweat dripping brown hair.  
  
She got up and walked to the green counter near the door. She walked over to it and went straight to the white sink in the middle.   
  
She turned the ice cold water on and splashed it on her face, removing the sweat that was on there, dripping from her face.  
  
She looked up in the mirror and smiled at her self and walked back over to her bed, but she couldn't fall asleep the affect of the dream had gotten to her, she didn't want to be in her own room any more she wanted to make sure that her parents were ok.   
  
She slowly went to her bed and slipped on her bright pink slippers and got a little over coat on.  
  
She got two keys, the one her father gave her for their room and the one for her room, she snuck out of her room and headed down the hall to her parents room.  
  
She stuck the key in the slot and unlocked it. She went over to her parents bed and made sure they were okay.  
  
She decided that for tonight, just tonight that she was going to sleep in there bed with them.  
  
Draco could hear some kind of screaming but wasn't sure where it was coming from. He looked around still half asleep. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and blinked a little.   
  
He looked around in the pure dark and heard the screaming getting a little louder, and now that he thought about it, it sounded a lot like Hermoine!  
  
He got up fast and realized that the screaming had stopped, he rushed to the door and tried to un lock it but there were several locks bolted that he had forgot about.  
  
He finally unlocked the door to see a black figure with bright pink slippers on and an over coat on running down the hall.   
  
He was worried as he saw Hermoine running down the hall, in the middle of the night.  
  
Draco slowly made his way back to his bed a little confused about the whole Hermoine running in the hall in the middle of the night.  
  
He slammed down on his bed and stared up straight to the ceiling and slowly shut his eyes and entered dream land.   
  
The sun shown in as Hermoine opened her eyes and realized she was smashed in between her parents.  
  
She smiled as she heard her mom mumbling something. She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom because she had to piss really bad! After a quick piss she headed to the door smiling at her parents and slowly walked out the door making sure not to slam it.  
  
She slowly walked down the hall still half asleep rubbing her eyes as she strolled up to her door.  
  
She slid the card in and the door opened. She decided that to wake her up she was going to take a quick shower and possibly just to waste time.  
  
Draco woke up to the blinds pulled back and the sun greeting is bare chest.  
  
He groaned a little and rolled his eyes as he slowly got up and went to close the blinds.  
  
He walked back to his bed and decided that he was going to turn on the big box, that earlier he had learned was a T.V.   
  
He turned the T.V. on and flipped the channels and discovered something that caught his eyes.   
  
Hermoine soon got done with her shower and decided that she was going to go for a walk, just to get out, maybe she would go for a ride.   
  
She got dressed in a summer black dress and slipped her black sandals and slowly made her way out of her room tip toeing past Draco's room.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow hearing a little bit of movement outside his room. He took a deep breath and ran to the door and opened it to see a young girl with long brown wavy hair, with a short black dress and matching sandals. 'It fits her body so well' He thought as he stared at her with a smile.   
  
He slowly stepped out of his room being cool and calm, with his smirk, and opened his mouth and said, "Looking good."   
  
As soon as Hermoine heard this her heart stopped and she jumped right out of her shoes.  
  
She turned around and looked at him with her eyes closed and her hand on her heart, "Seriously, don't scare me like that." She said realizing that she had run into the exact person she had kissed before.  
  
Her face went red, she smiled and then pressed forward. "Hermoine, wait." Draco called as she turned around to look at him as he showed him her appreciation, with another kiss in return showing that he had liked her all along too.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey i know this chapter kinda sux but please review also i kno its been along time since i wrote but i didn't really kno where to go after the kiss so if u have any suggestions please tell me and i might write them in. in this next chapter. 


End file.
